P R O M I N E N
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Dia adalah seorang yang prominen, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi mengapa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu? AU, Oneshoot.


**PROMINEN**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

PROMINEN © Hyori Sagi

**Summary :** Dia adalah seorang yang prominen, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi mengapa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu?

**Rated :** K+

**Warning : **OOC, Typos, Oneshoot. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

.

**Enjoy...**

.

* * *

###

Akashi Seijuurou namanya. Berperawakan tidak terlalu tinggi (jika dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya yang menjulang), bersurai sewarna darah, dan beririskan heterokromia, scarlet-gold. Seorang dengan karisma tinggi dan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi. Seorang yang tegas dan lugas penganut kesangkilan dan kemangkusan dalam mengerjakan segala hal. Seorang yang tak segan mengacungkan senjata (terutama gunting karena tidak ada larangan membawa gunting kemana pun seseorang pergi) kepada siapa pun yang menentang dan menghalangi jalannya.

Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang yang merupakan pewaris perusahaan Akashi corp yang terkenal seantero negeri, bahkan luar negeri. Seorang yang pun pemain shogi profesional peraih berbagai kemenangan dalam perlombaan baik nasional maupun internasional. Seorang yang genap berusia duapuluh satu tahun, Desember kemarin.

Akashi Seijuurou. Semua orang pasti tahu tentangnya. Ayolah, wajahnya selalu terpampang di layar kaca maupun di lembaran kertas setiap waktunya. Semua media berlomba-lomba mewartakannya, hingga orang-orang terkadang jengah melihat parasnya di layar, lebih baik bertemu langsung daripada memandang ketampanannya dari sebuah layar datar dua dimensi.

Akashi Seijuurou. Seorang yang kini tengah berkutat dengan skripsi di universitasnya. Terlalu jenius hingga dosen pun memberi wewenang padanya untuk menyusun skripsi walau belum genap empat tahun ia mengenyam pendidikan di bangku perkuliahan. Merasa senewen harus memberi materi apa, toh, dia selalu sudah paham apa yang mereka sampaikan. Jadi untuk apa berlarut-larut dengannya? Membuat iri dan kesal sih iya.

Beda para dosen, beda pula para mahasiswa/i. Benar, kalian tidak salah membaca kata mahasiswa di atas. Seorang Akashi Seijuurou memang digemari di berbagai kalangan. Tua-muda, kaya-miskin, pejabat-rakyat, pria-wanita, semua menginginkannya. Jangan salah tafsir, Akashi bukan makanan mahal yang diburu. Dia hanya seorang langka yang mungkin hadir sepuluh ribu tahun sekali. Pantas saja kan jika banyak yang mengincarnya untuk perbaikan keturunan?

Dia memang sangat tersohor. Sampai-sampai sulit baginya untuk bepergian dengan kendaraan umum dan ke tempat umum. Selalu mengakibatkan kerumunan yang menyemut penyebab sakit kepala bagi sang Tuan Muda.

Jadilah begini keadaannya jika ingin bepergian sendiri ke tempat umum tanpa Shintarou-nya, tanpa Atsushi-nya. Berkacamata agak gelap guna menutupi kedua manik indahnya dan ber-hoodie guna menutupi helai merahnya. Tidak terlalu ampuh memang, tapi cukup untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang padanya di toko buku sepi seperti ini. Jarum jam baru menunjukkan angka sepuluh dan limabelas, toko buku baru dibuka limabelas menit yang lalu dan siapa yang mau keluar rumah sepagi itu di hari libur musim dingin? Hanya dirinya dan segelintir orang berkeperluan.

Sibuk membaca buku di tangannya dalam perjalanan menuju sofa di pojok toko, dirinya tak menyadari eksistansi diri dari arah berlawanan mendekatinya. Persis sepertinya, tak acuh pada dunia sekitar dan malah asyik melanglang buana dalam dunianya sendiri. Hingga kejadian sepele terjadi,

BRUK!

"Ah, maaf. Saya tidak memerhatikan jalan tadi."

bertubrukan cukup keras hingga buku yang ia baca jatuh dan hoodie yang semula bertengger manis di kepalanya terkulai merapat punggung. Merutuk kesal menyadari penyamarannya terbongkar dan harus bersiap menghadapi kejenuhan dalam meladeni reaksi yang akan diberikan orang pada umumnya.

Memilih tergesa dalam memungut bukunya yang terjatuh dan segera pergi tanpa berucap apapun, namun terhalang jemari yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh bukunya. Menghela napas, pupus sudah harapan untuk menghindar dari reaksi berlebihan.

"Ini buku anda, Tuan. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena telah menabrak anda."

Akashi mengerjap. Tidak ada reaksi berlebih seperti biasa. Hanya ungkapan maaf berselimut harmoni monoton yang mengalun, bukan teriakan ataupun jeritan memuja yang biasa menyambangi kokleanya.

Akashi mengangguk singkat dan mengambil buku dari tangan pemuda bersurai biru muda di hadapannya. Ia masih heran dengan reaksi yang diberikan. Pemuda tadi membungkuk singkat dan beranjak pergi sebelum akhirnya terhalang oleh ucapan Akashi.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" pemuda itu menatapnya datar,

"Tidak. Apa kita pernah bertemu? Wajah anda memang agak familiar." Akashi menyeringai.

"Tidak. Ah, kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Mengernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan tersebut tidak lantas membuat pemuda dengan mata bulat penuh di hadapannya tak menjawab. Sepertinya dia penganut sopan santun yang setia.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." seringai Akashi melebar.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya. Maaf aku juga ceroboh. Permisi dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu."

Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak mengenalnya, itu anggapannya sampai beberapa menit lalu, sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia adalah seorang yang prominen, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi, mengapa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak tahu?

'Menarik...'

###

* * *

**END**

* * *

Osh~ Terima kasih sudah membaca oneshoot gaje ini~ /narihula/

Mohon kritik dan sarannya~

Sign,

HS.


End file.
